Fighting for Percy
by Lilypad18
Summary: Clarisse tries to beat up Percy again.


"So don't let anyone scare you. You know that I'll protect you always, now through the thick and thin until the end."

"Oh, Jackson." I shivered when I heard that cruel, but familiar voice. I gulped down some confidence and turned around.

"Clarisse." My voice must've cracked because she smirked at my fear.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." She came closer to me, cracking her knuckles. Oh gods.

"What...what do you want?" I asked quietly. I sounded pathetic. Was I really?

"You're pathetic!" She spat at me, while taking out her electric spear. Gods, I hated that spear.

"I'll pummel you to bits!" She poked her spear at my chest, sending a zap of electricity into my heart. I flinched. Have I mentioned how much I hated that spear? Just then, an arrow came flying down by Clarisse, grazing her arm. She let out a growl of pain and turned around quickly, holding that arm.

"Princess! What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth lowered her bow and met Clarisse's fierce gaze, not scared at all.

"My name is Annabeth, not Princess; say it right, or not at all." She said that solidly, not regretting her choice of words. Clarisse sneered at the blonde.

"Duly noted, but why'd you stop me from hurting pipsqueak, here?" Annabeth jumped down from the tree.

"You need to be stopped, Clarisse, from hurting other demigods." She walked over to me, making eye contact with me. Her eyes were still that color of intimidating gray, but they weren't intimidating anymore like when I first met her. They were full and alert. Clarisse's voice broke our contact.

"I'm a daughter of Ares!" She scoffed, "Beating up other little demigods is my hobby!" Annabeth shook her head.

"That's unwise and unjust." She said, unsheathing her knife, "How about we make a deal. We fight until either of us is on the ground for more than five seconds. If I win, Percy goes unharmed; if you win, you get to have him all to yourself." I froze and then opened my mouth to protest, but it was already too late.

"Deal!" Clarisse cried with such excitement that it scared Annabeth and I. After they shook hands, I pulled Annabeth over to me.

"Hey...are you sure about this?" I asked in a quiet and nervous whisper. Annabeth nodded and studied Clarisse while fiddling with her knife.

"Of course I am. I can easily beat her." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright." She nodded once again and then walked out to meet Clarisse. They discussed the rules and began to fight. I have to say, they were both pretty good. However, Clarisse had her spear in Annabeth's face. I could just read the thoughts soaring through Clarisse's brown eyes. I closed my eyes, saying my goodbye prayers to the gods. Suddenly, I heard a grunt and a loud thud. I opened one eye and saw Clarisse lying on the ground, her spear far away from her hands.

"Yes! Annabeth!" She heard my cry of joy and smiled a little, looking back at me. That glance once again got interrupted.

"Annabeth, look out!" But, it was too late. Clarisse hit Annabeth on the head with the hilt of her sword. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I heard Annabeth's gasp of pain and her slowly and hopelessly falling to the ground. Soon enough, a stream of red fell from her head to her eyebrow. I saw Clarisse grin with evil success. Clarisse looked at me and grinned even more. I gulped nervously. _I'm dead, _but a swift action interrupted that thought. Annabeth kicked Clarisse's legs, making her fall to the ground again. She jumped on Clarisse and held her knife to her throat. Clarisse wasn't grinning anymore, but I was. Annbeth began the countdown.

"5...4...3.." Clarisse squirmed, but she just couldn't get out of her grip.

"2...1." Annabeth let go of Clarisse, who got up quickly. So did Annabeth, just in case Clarisse would attack again. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"That was five seconds, Clarisse. I win." Clarisse had her hands balled into fists and she was sending a death glare at Annabeth that would send Hellhounds running for the hills.

"I am aware of that." Clarisse said, sending her glare now at me. Annabeth saw this.

"That means you can leave us now." Clarisse growled and turned around, stomping away. Annabeth and I stood in an awkward silence.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't let Clarisse scare you. She may be big and intimidating, but she has no brains." I nodded.

"Well, you're hurt; I should get you to the Infirmary." I reached out my hand to take hers but she just looked at my hand.

"If she ever tries to hurt you again, just let me know." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, running after her, "Let me heal your wound. It's the least I can do." Annabeth sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She said. I took her hand and lead her to the lake. On the way, I thought I saw her smile.


End file.
